


unromantic romance draft

by onigiriplush



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriplush/pseuds/onigiriplush
Summary: gay as fuck🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈
Relationships: Everyone - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	unromantic romance draft

hello children pls comment the ships that u want me to try writing out bc im deprived as fuck of ideas


End file.
